


In the quiet of the night

by silveriell



Series: moments [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveriell/pseuds/silveriell
Summary: Freddie and Jim rely on each other and it's only at night that they realise how much.





	In the quiet of the night

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of pictured them in their house in Ireland that they built at one point but it's not really important where they are. I'm sorry that it's so short but I hope you enjoy it!

Sometimes, when it's warm enough, they leave all the windows on the upper floor of the house open at night. 

Jim likes to sit on the window sill then, and listen to the gentle swoosh of the wind in the leaves and watch the dark landscape with all its round hills and jarred cliffs. The moon is his only source of light and the stars are like glitter on dark velvet. Jim loves these kind of nights.  
They represent the peaceful part of his soul.  
At times there is a background noise from downstairs. If they have friends over, he would hear their and Freddie's laughter. If it's only Freddie and the cats, a quiet melody would sneak its way up to Jim, from an old record or the grand piano Freddie so loves.  
He feels at ease with the universe in those moments, every worry about money or his family disappears and the gentle notion of Freddie takes its place.

 

Sometimes, when it's freezing at night, they pile up all their duvets and blankets on top of them. They curl into each other like kittens and they don't move the entire night.

Freddie likes to listen to his boyfriend's quiet breathing that turns into little grumbling noises from time to time. In the half dark he can watch Jim without his crippling shyness hindering him. He watches as the blankets rise and fall and is reminded of the calm sea in his hometown. It's reliable, it's safe.  
In these moments Freddie realises that the ever searching part of his soul is at rest. That everything is exactly as it should be.  
At times there is a background noise from outside. On Mondays especially, there are cars driving outside on the country road. If there are no cars then there would be the bark of a dog or one of the cats who somehow got left outside, scratching at the door downstairs.  
He feels himself finally coming to a rest in those moments, curling deeper into the blankets and just feeling the quietness of the night.


End file.
